it's almost the end
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" / "Maafkan aku." / Side story of 10 years / Slight KouTsuba.


Hubungan yang telah mereka rajut selama ini, terancam kandas karena kekasihnya itu dijodohkan dengan orang lain. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? / "Lalu bagaimana denganku?" / "Maafkan aku." / Side story of Ten Years / Slight KouTsuba.

* * *

 **Your Lie in April © Arakawa Naoshi | Takeshi Aiza & Emi Igawa | I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Jadi kau akan dijodohkan?"

"Hm, begitulah," pemuda berambut spike itu menjawab ringan sebelum meminum teh hangat miliknya.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu rumah Emi. Duduk berdampingan dan saling merapatkan diri. Berusaha mencari kehangatan akibat musim dingin yang mendera.

"KENAPA KAU BISA MENJAWAB SESANTAI ITU, HAH?"

Takeshi terkesiap mendengar teriakan membahana dari kekasihnya itu. Ia sedikit terlonjak sambil menutup telinganya. Kaget akan respon berlebihan yang diterimanya. Untung saja saat ini rumah gadis itu sedang kosong.

Tanpa bisa gadis itu tahan, air mata merebak begitu saja ke pipinya. Sungguh, kenapa kekasihya itu begitu bodoh, mau-mau saja dijodohkan saat ia sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama dengan dirinya. Selama ini ia apa? Apa pria itu tidak mencintainya?

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Emi berucap lirih, tangisannya terus menderas walau tanpa isakan sedikitpun.

Pianis bermata biru itu menghela napasnya berat, sebelum merangkul kedua bahu Emi dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala gadis itu pelan, berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menenangkan.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis dengan surai hitam panjang itu akan menangis seperti ini. Tangisan tanpa isakan yang justru lebih menyayat hati.

"Maafkan aku, kau tahu kan kalau sulit bagiku untuk menolak keinginan orang tuaku. Tapi aku yakin perjodohan ini tak akan berjalan lancar," Lelaki bermarga Aiza itu menghadapkan wajah Emi ke arahnya, menangkup kedua pipi gadis itu yang basah oleh air mata dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu?" walau masih merasa kesal, Emi tetap saja membalas ucapan dari Takeshi dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau tahu, gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku adalah Tsubaki Sawabe."

"Tsubaki... Sawabe?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Hm, sahabat perempuan dari Kousei Arima,"

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan perjodohanmu yang tak akan berjalan lancar?" gadis itu bertanya bingung.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menyentil dahi kekasihnya, "Kau pikir si _human metronome_ itu akan diam saja melihat perjodohan ini?"

Si gadis bermata coklat mengernyit, "Memangnya ia harus apa?"

"Kau ini bisa menjadi bodoh juga, ya," Takeshi berdecak.

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Emi, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kousei Arima tidak akan membiarkan perjodohan ini terjadi, ia pasti akan datang dan mengacaukan segalanya," pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Jika memang iya, kenapa pemuda itu tidak melakukannya dari awal? Kan bisa saja Arima langsung melamar Tsubaki saat tahu gadis itu akan dijodohkan denganmu, apalagi mereka sudah berteman dari kecil, pasti tak akan sulit untuk meminta restu dari orang tua gadis itu. _Well,_ jika itu yang menjadi masalahnya," gadis yang sama-sama seorang pianis itu merasa tak yakin.

"Lagipula, memangnya Arima _-san_ memiliki perasaan kepada Tsubaki?" ia melanjutkan.

"Bukannya si cowok kacamata itu sudah terlebih dahulu menambatkan hati kepada Kaori Miyazono si _violinist_?" Emi kembali bertanya.

Takeshi Aiza tersenyum lalu menggeleng, dikecupnya pelan pucuk kepala gadis itu sebelum menjawab, "Kau pikir telah berapa lama mereka bersahabat? Mereka telah bersama bahkan jauh sebelum kita berdua saling mengenal, Emi- _chan._ Apa kau sekarang masih beranggapan bahwa si _baka_ berotak jenius itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Tsubaki?"

"Dan, oh, apa kau lupa bahwa Kaori telah meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu?" lelaki itu berucap lagi.

Emi terperangah. Benar, ia lupa.

"Tetapi Kousei Arima masih terjebak di masa lalu. Dan ia butuh sedikit _goncangan_ untuk tersadar bahwa waktu semakin beranjak," lelaki itu kemudian menyesap teh hangatnya yang masih tersisa.

"Mm, jadi?" Emi bertanya, lagi.

Takeshi terkekeh, "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Gadis itu terdiam, otaknya masih melayang memikirkan kisah rumit antara Kousei Arima-Tsubaki Sawabe yang kini malah ikut menyeret dirinya beserta kekasihnya. Sialan, kalau memang iya, seharusnya lelaki berkacamata itu mengacaukan saja semuanya sejak pertama. Bukan malah seperti ini. Ia menghela napas, lelah.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, besok mau menemaniku bertemu dengannya?" kakak dari Nagi Aiza itu bertanya.

Emi hanya menganggukkan kepala, perasaannya masih merasa tak karuan atas apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

* * *

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berdiri diam di bawah pohon sakura dengan _coat_ tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya serta syal yang melilit leher jenjangnya.

Di depan sana, ia melihat laki-laki itu –kekasihnya- tengah berjalan dengan gadis lain, menggodanya, mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum dibalas dengan sebuah pukulan maut oleh Tsubaki.

Sedikit rasa ngilu menyentuh sudut hati, tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Biar bagaimana pun, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah mencoba untuk percaya kepada pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua sampai di hadapannya beberapa saat kemudian.

Takeshi segera menyambutnya ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan yang menghangatkan, membuatnya mendadak lupa tentang perasaan cemburu yang tadi sempat mendera. Sedangkan dilihatnya gadis yang tadi berjalan bersama kekasihnya itu hanya terdiam.

Setelah pelukan mereka terlepas, ia segera menatap ke arah gadis itu yang sedang menghadap ke depan. Pandangan matanya kosong seolah telah kehilangan seluruh harapan. Tak ada pancaran kehidupan yang bisa ia lihat dari gadis itu. Semua yang beberapa menit lalu ia saksikan, nyatanya hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.

Ditepuknya pelan pundak Tsubaki, membuat gadis itu terlonjak pelan. Senyum canggung terlukis di bibirnya yang agak pucat. Ah, benar-benar suasana yang _awkward_ di saat seorang kekasih bertemu dengan calon tunangan kekasihnya sendiri.

Takeshi berdehem pelan, mengalihkan atensi kedua gadis yang saling tersenyum tersebut, "Aku ingin membeli minuman hangat, mau nitip?"

Emi mengangguk, " _Coffee please_ ," lalu ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut pendek dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kau?"

"Mm, lemon hangat?"

"Baiklah, secangkir kopi dan segelas lemon hangat. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Takeshi sambil berlalu.

Beberapa menit di antara mereka hanya saling berdiam diri _. Well_ , walaupun tak begitu kenal, setidaknya mereka telah mengetahui nama masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku,"

Emi terkesiap, tak disangkanya justru gadis itu yang malah memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu.

"Orang tuaku mendesakku untuk segera menikah, aku sudah diberi waktu oleh mereka untuk membawa calonku sendiri tetapi waktuku telah habis, dan karena aku tak memiliki seseorang yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mereka, terpaksa aku menerima segala omong kosong ini," Tsubaki tertawa sumbang.

"Sungguh, aku telah menolak perjodohan ini sejak awal tetapi pada akhirnya aku tak bisa apa-apa. _Gomennasai_ ,"

" _Gomen. Gomen. Hontou ni gomennasai,_ " gadis itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arahnya.

Membuatnya makin bingung harus melakukan apa.

Emi terdiam sejenak sebelum memegang kedua pundak Tsubaki dan menegakkan badannya. Ia kembali terkesiap ketika melihat air mata mengalir di kedua pipi gadis itu, lengkap dengan senyuman lirih yang terlihat amat menyakitkan.

Dapat ia lihat pula kantung matanya yang hitam dan sembab, seolah tak tidur dan telah menangis selama berhari-hari.

Tak sempat diamatinya lebih lama, gadis itu telah roboh terlebih dahulu ke arahnya.

* * *

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kamar Emi -karena gawat jika Takeshi harus membawa Tsubaki ke rumahnya, bisa-bisa ia akan mati di tangan ibunya. Yah, bersyukurlah karena orang tua Emi merupakan orang yang sibuk dan ia juga seorang anak tunggal sehingga rumahnya akan selalu sepi, jadi mereka bisa membawa Tsubaki kemari.

Takeshi menatap gadis yang terlelap di hadapannya dengan prihatin, diselimutinya tubuh gadis itu perlahan. Tangannya mengarah ke dahi gadis itu, menyentuhnya sesaat.

"Sepertinya dia demam," ucapnya kemudian.

Emi menghela napas, "Biar kuambilkan kompres," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Setelah selesai mengompres Tsubaki, Takeshi dan Emi memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam kamar, membiarkan gadis itu beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Ia terlihat sangat tertekan dengan perjodohan ini," lelaki berambut pirang itu terkekeh. Membuat Emi memberikan _deathglare_ kepadanya.

Takeshi menjeda ucapannya oleh tarikan napas, "Tak ada yang tak bisa melihat hati gadis itu sebenarnya tertawan pada siapa. Tetapi yang menawan hatinya malah tidak menyadarinya. Benar-benar dia itu si jenius yang bodoh."

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau masih merasa cemburu ketika melihatnya?" lanjut Takeshi menggoda.

Boro-boro! Yang tertinggal dalam hatinya saat ini hanyalah perasaan kasihan dan kasihan dan kasihan dan kasihan yang _uncountable_ kepada gadis itu.

" _Well, i don't even know i can be struggling from all these shit or not if i were her,"_ ujar Emi pada akhirnya.

Setidaknya, walaupun Takeshi tak menyukai perjodohan ini, ia masih memilikinya. Sedangkan Tsubaki? Gadis itu harus berjuang menghadapinya sendirian.

Emi berdecak, seberapa bodoh dan jahat sebenarnya si Kousei Arima itu? Atau memang benar bahwa ternyata pianis yang merupakan rivalnya itu tidak mencintai Tsubaki? Hah, ia jadi geram sendiri memikirkannya.

Pemuda bermarga Aiza mengusap rambut kekasihnya pelan, "Yah, jujur saja, mencintai sepihak selama hampir lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu pasti sangat menyakitkan."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengangguk miris sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Takeshi, memeluknya erat-erat, "Mari berdoa semoga Tuhan membukakan mata hati Kousei Arima," ujarnya sebelum menyerudukkan kepala ke arah dada bidang Takeshi, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

Takeshi tertawa pelan sebelum balas mendekap gadisnya itu.

* * *

Akhirnya hari pertunangan kekasihnya dengan gadis lain pun tiba. Sejujurnya ia ingin tertawa, dan menangis, dan marah, dan semuanya! Ia bahkan sebenarnya tak mengerti perasaan apa yang tengah menderanya saat ini.

Dihelanya napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dirinya harap-harap cemas sekarang. Apakah Kousei Arima benar-benar akan datang dan mengacaukan segalanya? Atau justru pertunangan kekasihnya akan berjalan dengan lancar? Ia tak tahu.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan sambil menanti drama apa yang akan terjadi. Diketuk-ketukkan jarinya ke gelas yang saat ini ia genggam.

Tentu saja ia sendirian sekarang, tak mungkin bukan Takeshi akan menemaninya di pesta pertunangannya dengan gadis lain?

Huh, _nice jokes,_ Emi. Ia tertawa sarkastis.

Ia sedang asyik melihat-lihat sekitar ketika pandangan matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berkacamata yang kedua tangan serta kepalanya berbalut perban.

Itu Kousei Arima! Batinnya berseru senang.

Dilihatnya lelaki itu berjalan menuju suatu tempat, -ah, tempat di mana Tsubaki berpijak saat ini.

Tangan lelaki itu sudah terulur untuk menggenggam lengan gadis itu sebelum gerakannya tertahan oleh cengkeraman dari Takeshi.

Ia melihat bibir laki-laki itu bergerak-gerak tapi ia tak mampu mendengar apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan karena jaraknya memang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Tapi yang pasti, setelah Takeshi entah berbicara apa, pemuda itu segera mengecup pipi kanan Tsubaki yang langsung menoleh kaget dengan tatapan mata garang.

Cih, si sialan Takeshi!

Kousei terlihat marah walaupun ekspresinya datar, pemuda itu kemudian menghempaskan tangan Takeshi yang tadi mencekal tangannya.

Bibirnya entah berucap apa sebelum dia akhirnya memukul wajah Takeshi keras-keras.

Dilihatnya lelaki itu kemudian menarik wajah Tsubaki dan mengecup pipinya tepat di mana Takeshi mencium tadi. Kedua tangannya melingkari pundak gadis itu erat seolah tak ingin kehilangannya.

Emi sendiri cukup kaget melihatnya. Tak menyangka jika pemuda itu bisa melakukan hal yang mengejutkan.

Sedangkan Tsubaki sendiri berontak dari kungkungan lengan pria itu dan menampar pipi Kousei yang menimbulkan bunyi _plak_ keras hingga seluruh tamu undangan memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka.

Gadis itu kemudian ikut memandang Takeshi tajam sebelum menginjak kakinya keras-keras sembari berteriak kencang hingga sampai ke telinganya, "Aku tak mau bertunangan denganmu, brengsek!"

Oh, bagus sekali Takeshi, mungkin kau akan dibencinya seumur hidup, dasar bodoh! Emi merasa geram sekarang.

Kedua bola mata Tsubaki terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia segera melangkah pergi sambil mengusap-usap pipinya kasar.

Sebelum berjalan lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menahan lengan gadis itu. Terlihat Tsubaki berusaha menepis tangan itu sekuat tenaga tapi tetap saja tak mau terlepas.

Beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu sudah menjerit-jerit histeris minta dilepaskan. Membuat seluruh tamu undangan benar-benar memperhatikan mereka.

Pada akhirnya genggaman itu terlepas. Tapi belum sempat Tsubaki melangkah lagi, Kousei sudah terlebih dahulu maju ke hadapan Tsubaki dan segera mengungkungnya dalam pelukan erat.

Kali ini, Tsubaki tak memberontak. Gadis itu justru menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke dada Kousei. Isakannya pun semakin keras. Yang berusaha ditenangkan oleh pemuda itu dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

Fyuuhh... Emi menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Tak sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi menahan napasnya sendiri.

Yah, dia merasa cukup lega sekarang. Syukurah akhirnya Kousei bisa menyadari perasaannya. Yang mana berarti pertunangan antara Takeshi dan Tsubaki sudah pasti akan dibatalkan.

Ia tersenyum senang.

Walaupun ia berpikir, mungkin saja jika ia adalah Tsubaki, sudah pasti Kousei akan dihajarnya terlebih dahulu. Emi terkekeh.

* * *

 _Pletak_.

Jitakan kuat mendarat tepat di atas kepala Takeshi Aiza.

"Apa-apan itu tadi? Mengecup pipi gadis lain di saat aku berada di sana? Hah?!"

Pemuda itu meringis perlahan, " _Gomen_ Emi- _chan_ , itu kan hanya akting agar semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Tapi itu tak ada di dalam skenario kita, Takeshi!"

Gadis itu merengut marah. Ia sangat kesal sekarang. Bisa-bisanya kekasihnya itu mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan seperti tadi.

Takeshi tersenyum tipis, hal inilah yang memang sengaja ia lakukan. Agar bisa melihat reaksi kecemburuan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Pemuda itu segera melangkah mendekati gadis bermarga Igawa itu.

 _Cup._

 _Cup._

 _Cup._

 _Cup._

Ia mengecup pipi kanan gadis itu empat kali.

"Kalau kau ingin dicium juga, tinggal bilang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati untukmu, seberapa banyak pun yang kau mau."

Pipi gadis itu memerah padam, "Dasar bodoh!"

 _Plaakkk._

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

A/N: Hehehe, saya juga kesengsem sama pair ini. Jadilah fic ini saya buat sebagai tribute untuk mereka /pasangemotlopelope


End file.
